sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Arestenax (Willerick Algarian Roderick)
"I have, by my actions, wiped away the old order and we stand at the precipice of a new age. Keine was powerful, his vision grand, but in the end his dynasty was not meant to rule. On this day, we start anew, we embrace the diversity of our Imperium and we shall chart a new path to victory. In this, the force has chosen me and my house to lead you."'' ''-From the inaguaral broadcast of Lord Emperor Arestenax I on the day of his ascension.' '' Lord Emperor Arestenax I, born Willerick, was the third sovereign but only to rule as Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. He was formerly a member of the Dark Council of the Sith Imperium and a Dark Lord of the Sith. Before his ascension he headed the Ministry of Law and Justice from aboard his flagship the Harrower-Class Dreadnaught Judicator. Darth Arestenax was of Alderaanian descent and was born the son of two Alderaanian Noble Houses, House Roderick and House Algarian. Lord Emperor Arestenax was assassinated along with Princess Vindictiva on the last day of the Sith Imperium Civil War. Style of Address '''Current - '''His Supreme Majesty, Darth Arestenax of the House Roderick, First of His name, the Risen and the Just, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss, Conqueror of the Six Sectors, Protector of Indrexu and Grand Duke of House Roderick of Alderaan. '''Former (Pre-assassination) - ''His Imperial Majesty, Darth Arestenax, first of his name, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Dark Overlord of the Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss, Protector of the Six Sectors and Grand Duke of the Imperial House Roderick of Alderaan.'' Former (As Caretaker Emperor) - His Majesty, Darth Willerick of the House Roderick, first of his name, Caretaker Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith and Protector of the Realm Former (As Dark Councilor) - His Honor, Darth Willeric''k of the House Roderick, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith and Head of the Ministry of Law and Justice'' Early Life Willerick Algarian Roderick was born to Lady Vatricia of the Alderaanian House Algarian and Lord Wrolland of the Alderaanian House Roderick on 3685 BBY || 32 BTC. House Algarian was an ally of House Organa while House Roderick was an ally of House Ulgo. Willerick was the oldest of four siblings, his twin brother Willian (deceased), his younger brother Sefran and his youngest sister Vrianna. At the age of four Willerick had demonstrated a strength with the Force that was common in his bloodline and it was expected that he would be sent to Tython to train with the Jedi order as his mother Jedi Master Vatricia Algarian expected. Grand Duke Wrolland, also a Jedi but who had dabbled in the Dark Side had other plans. While House Algarian was deeply connected to the Jedi Order and it's dogmatic views, Grand Duke Wrolland and House Roderick were not sold on the Jedi Dogma. In 3681 BBY || 28 BTC Grand Duke Wrolland embarked on what he described to Vratricia and the Republic as an trade expedition on the Hydian way on behalf of the Roderick Corporation he took his brother, Wrendan and now four year old son, Willerick, with him. The truth is that they were called to the outer rim by visions from a powerful Force users from the Sith Empire. Their ship came in contact with a fleet of the Sith Empire which was massing in preparation for an onslaught against the Republic. Grand Duke Wrolland and Lord Wrendan submitted to the Sith and they were taken to be trained in the dark side of the Force by the Emperor himself while his son was taken by Darth Ventus a terrifying and stern Sith Pureblood in service of the Ministry of Law and Justice. Willerick would never see his father again, killed in the war against the Republic. Breaking Bonds: Willerick goes to the Academy Darth Ventus though powerful in the force was also arrogant. Willerick had been secretly studying the ways of the force and growing stronger in spite of his master's sadistic torturing. One night, in 3677 BBY || 24 BTC, Darth Ventus let his guard down and Willerick saw an opportunity. Willerick stole Darth Ventus's llight saber and struck the Dark Lord down with his own weapon. Darth Ventus's guards entered the room and were shocked that a boy of eight years was able to strike down a Dark Lord and were preparing to kill him when a Chiss Imperial Officer, Rodeia, decided to intervene. She recognized the young boy and realized it was her husband's nephew. Her husband was a human Sith Lord, Wrendan. She took the boy to her husband who then sent him to Sith Academy on Korriban. At the Academy Willerick excelled in his studies of the Dark Side and mastery of combat as well as the more mystical elements of the Force. At his graduation Willerick was re-introduced and apprenticed to his uncle now a Sith Lord, Wrendan Roderick. Returning Home: The Alderaan Affairs Training under his uncle Wrendan was a dramatic change in Willerick's condition for the better. Orphaned and treated as a slave by Darth Victus and the typical struggle through the academy had made the boy serious, dark and powerful in the Force. The pair's lineage received the interest of Darth Malgus who was planning the invasion of Alderaan. The two were dispatched to Alderaan to reassert their House's position and to support the Imperial allies, House Thul. Upon returning to Alderaan, the two found their House's estate to be in disrepair. House Roderick's business interests Roderick Corp were now being led by their former vassal's House Baliss and their estate had been taken over by their former vassal House Teraan. When House Baliss was overrun by Killiks, House Roderick encouraged the House to take over House Teraan's estate which became the joint estate of House Roderick and House Baliss. To secure this alliance Willerick was betrothed to the young daughter of Duke Yun Baliss, Lord Pyara Baliss, a young Sith Lord who had returned to Alderaan as part of the Empire's strategy to infiltrate the planet's politics in preparation for Darth Malgus's invasion. Wrendan reassumed his brother's title of Grand Duke and began to reassert his family's prominence in the Alderaanian political stage. This gave Willerick a master class in politics, manipulation and governance. Willerick was present in the Alderaanian Parliament when House Roderick and House Baliss pledged to House Thul in support of their claim to the throne. On their return to the Baliss estate, Darth Wrendan and his entourage came under attack by Killiks. The entourage was outnumbered by nearly 100 to 1 but Darth Wrendan, Willerick and Lord Pyara and their few escorts defended against insurmountable odds. Darth Wrendan received a mortal wound in the fight and with his last breathes he named Willerick a Lord of the Sith and Grand Duke of House Roderick. In 3669 BBY || 15 BTC the 16 year old Grand Duke Willerick had married 18 year old Lord Pyara. Later that year Vindictiva Baliss Roderick was born. Their marriage was short lived as a year later Pyara had been in contact with House Algarian and House Organa and began considering defection from the Sith Empire. Lord Pyara and Lord Willerick seperated. In 3667 BBY || 14 BTC having spent years infiltrating the Alderaanian political system, Darth Malgus leads the Imperial assault on Alderaan. Lord Willerick led the Forces of House Roderick and House Baliss into combat against other Alderaanian Houses and prepares to attack House Organa. During the planning stages of this assault, Lord Pyara returns to him and they share intimate moments that lead Willerick to believe that their marriage was recovering. It turns out it was part of an Republic planned operation to steal battle plans from the Sith. Willerick uncovers the betrayal and reports and tips of Darth Malgus, this act spared his life because while the information didn't prevent the loss on Alderaan it allowed for Darth Malgus to survive the Republic's concentrated Republic counterattack. In the retreat from Alderaan Darth Malgus and Darth Mortis direct Lord Willerick to earn his forgiveness by hunting down Pyara, his first love, and killing her. Willerick spends the next two years tracking down clues that led to Hoth where Pyara was with Republic forces as an apprentice to Jedi Knight Satele Shan. Lord Willerick joins the Sith at the battle of Hoth on a parallel mission to kill his wife. Aboard the Judicator, Lord Willerick enterred the battle assisting the Sith Fleet but a small Jedi Defender-Class light corvette catches Willerick's attention as he senses Pyara with the Force. Willerick orders the Judicator to destroy the ship. The ship is shot down over Hoth and Pyara masks her presence in the force leading Willerick to believe she died. This moment was a turning point for Willerick who executed his duty in spite of the great emotional toll. Willerick returned to Dromund Kaas vindicated in the eyes of the government but conflicted in his loyalty to the Empire. Joining the Imperium and Rise to Power. Willerick met Emperor Keine on Dromund Kaas and became supportive of the Emperor's mission and vision. He joined the Imperium and left the service of the Empire. Willerick rose in rank quickily in the Imperium, his fierce loyalty and his strong sense of justice led him to being appointed to the Dark Council as the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice. He currently heads the ministry from aboard the Harrower-Class Dreadnought Judicator. The Fall of Morgaana and Disappearance of Keine Emperor Keine went missing and in his absence Empress Morgaana ruled the Imperium. Her personal command of Imperium was strong but her reign proved turbulent. During a diplomatic negotiation the Empress's mother took her hostage while in council with Willerick and Dark Councilor Iax. The Empress commanded Willerick to strike in spite of his concerns for her safety and the leadership of the Imperium. Putting the law first above everything, Willerick obeyed the Empress and killed her mother on her command, but the Empress was also slain in the process as he feared. With her dying words the Empress left command of the White Nova to Willerick and gave him the duty of informing the missing Emperor of her fate. In the chaos of Empress Morgaana's fall, Darth Iax briefly attempted to gain sole leadership of the Imperium. His attempted coup was quickly discouraged by the shear will of Willerick. Instead, Willerick as head of the Ministry of Law and Justice allied with she who must not be named , head of the Ministry of Imperium Intelligence and together they took direct personal command of the Imperium. Willerick and she who must not be named ruled the Imperium as the "Caretaker Emperor and Empress" for a while awaiting the return of Keine. Willerick later seized the throne and ruled as Lord Emperor. The New Order With Emperor Keine missing and presumed dead the Imperium's Automated Emergency Transition System designated Willerick as the new Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Upon his ascension he annointed she who must not be named co-ruler of the Imperium, Keeper of the Gray Code and Voice of the Emperor. The transition was tumultuous for the Imperium and coupled with the destruction of the homeworld, Amgarrak, Willerick and she who must not be named led the Empire to search for a new homeworld. Willerick deployed teams and the Imperium Fleet to scour the worlds throughout the galaxy when finally the force guided him to Voss. Subjugation of Voss "The force has guided our people to this world and the Mystics have forseen this day. We will, from this world, rebuild and regorganize and then we will reach out for the stars again and shape the galaxy in our image." ''-Emperor Willerick I's broadcast to the Imperium after meeting with the Voss Mystics. '' It is unknown why the Voss welcomed the Imperium to their world and now serve the Imperial Family. What is clear is that Emperor Willerick is responsible for the events which led to the Imperium settling on Voss. It is believed that the Emperor and the Imperium's rule over Voss was forseen by the Voss Mystics which have always been known to come true. There is speculation that the Emperor, whose power is unmeasured may have been able to manipulate the vision of the Voss's mystics but such a manipulation is unheard of and would require a connection to the force that is unrivalled. There were no witnesses to the meeting between the Emperor and the Voss Mystics, all that is known is that a vision was involved, and that the Mystics welcomed the Imperium to settle and rule Voss without resistance. The rest is a closely guarded mystery. Sole Ruler - Willerick Reorganizes the Imperium On Voss, Lord Emperor Willerick worked to strengthen and disassociate the New Order with the Old but found that it would be more complicated than he anticipated. Morgaana returned and he named her Dowager Empress and Imperial Advisor and he made appointments to the council loyal to his reign. As sole ruler and titled Lord Emperor, Willerick decided to strengthen the Imperium's laws and issued the nine commandments and established Imperium Public Law which together with the Sith Code provide the legal framework for his Empire. Among his many reforms was the title of the sovereign and the creations of a customs, courtesies and tradition unique to the Imperium. He claimed for himself the following title which specified his role as sovereign: (Changed upon his taking of the regnal name Arestenax) '' ''His Imperial Majesty, Darth Arestenax of the Imperial House Roderick, first of his name, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Dark Overord of the Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss and Protector of the Six Sectors. -Lord Emperor became the new title for the sovereign of the Sith Imperium and refers to the Lord Emperor's sovereignty. Emperor Salvatus later designated that the title "Lord Emperor" would be for Darth Arestenax alone, as an honor for his life's work. -Dark Overlord of the Sith indicates that he is the one ruler above all Dark Lords of the Sith in the Imperium in keeping with the Arestenax / One Sith Doctrine. This was later changed to the title "Supreme Lord of the One Sith." -Supreme Mystic of Voss refers to the Lord Emperor's dominion of Voss. -Protector of the Realm refers to the military role of the Lord Emperor as Commander-in-Chief of the Imperium Military Forces. Willerick also reorganized the Dark Council into the High Council which allowed for various non-sith members and created the Military and Defense Subcommittee (SIMCOM) which shared joint command of the Military under the Commander-In-Chief and the Supreme Commander. Willerick's Disappearance Willerick's connection to Voss became known to an enemy of the Imperium, Darth Umbra, who attempted to ambush the Lord Emperor while he was communing with the force. Willerick used the engagement to seperate both from their bodies and trapped his enemy in the nethers of the force a place between universes. While Willerick succeeded in taking his enemy with him and engaged him in an epic battle in the nethers of the force, he became trapped ourside of the known realm. In his absence Vindictiva became Imperial Regent and with the help of Darth Makhzor investigated the disappearance of the Lord Emperor and plotted a way to save him. When they were ready to carry out their plan, the Jedi-Republic Special Task Force: Crimson Paladins attacked. Vindictiva commanded the Imperial Fleet while Makhzor led some of the Imperium's most powerful Sith into the nethers of the Force to save their sovereign. Darth Makhzor led the ritual that gave the Lord Emperor the power to end the fight between him and Darth Umbra, allowing Willerick to absorb Umbra's force essence and leaving Umbra's body a husk and shadow of his former self. When Willerick returned he was more powerful then ever using battle meditation he helped Vindictiva end the battle with the Republic fleet and he returned with visions of the future and a bold plan. Willerick's Vision Willerick's vision of the future proved both troubling and advantageous. He forsaw the fall of the Sith Empire in the far future and a bleak outlook for the Sith as a people but he also saw a potential future in which the Sith Imperium expanded it's power and became a force to be reckoned with. After purging the poison of she who must not be named Willerick set his sight on expanding his Empire. On the bridge of the Zoist Shadow, Willerick divulged his plan to his military leaders who were suprised at it's scale and skeptical about it's implementation but he would not be dissuaded. Willerick forsaw that the Makeb Crisis and the Dread Master's rebellion lead the Sith, Republic and Hutt fleets scattered and much of the contested space between Voss and Quesh was left undefended. Willerick saw this as an opportunity, Quesh with it's production value and strategic position, if conquered would give the Imperium unchallenged control of six large sectors of space. Darth Lykaas, head of the Ministry of War suggested it could not be done, but he obeyed his Lord Emperor's command and led the military in the Battle of Quesh. Darth Lykaas's leadership delivered Quesh, and sizable chunk of territory into the hands of Lord Emperor Willerick exactly as he had forseen. While Darth Lykaas prepared the plan for the Battle of Quesh, Willerick also advanced a diplomatic strategy with the Sith Empire. Willerick claimed the five sectors short of Quesh and as ruler of these territories returned to the Empire as a foreign dignitary they had to recognize. The Empire could not afford another enemy and thus the Dark Council agreed to recognize Willerick's Sith Imperium and allowed the Imperium to establish an embassy on Dromund Kaas to continue diplomatic relations. All the while Willerick's plan was more insidious than the Empire could possibly know, Willerick who was aware of the Empire's weakness instructed Darth S'rahnia the Head of the Ministry of Diplomacy and Expansion to monitor Imperial movements so that when they lost control of a sector either to the Republic or as a byproduct of the Empire's deteriorating government the Imperium would be in a position to move in and take the system. This became the Lord Emperors "victory through peace" strategy. In the Name of the Lord Emperor: Creating a Galactic Power Under Willerick's rule the Sith Imperium left the remains of their holy world Amgarrak and settled on Voss but after the victory at Quesh, Willerick became the uncontested ruler of six large sectors of galactic space. The Sith Imperium now controlled almost everything galactic South of Vaiken Station and galactic north of Nar Shadaa. These new territories granted the Lord Emperor and his government significant resources and prestige but his hold remains tenuous as the now very visible Sith Imperium is being noticed by the Sith Empire, the Galactic Republic and the Hutt Cartel. Taking the territory they claim was one thing, but holding the territory will be a different beast and it remains to be seen whether the Sith Imperium will be able to build the military might and infrastructure to maintain their grasp on these new territories and defend them from three rivalling galactic powers. Whether or not Willerick's bold plan will be remembered as brilliance or blunderous remains unseen but as history is written by the victors it seems the pen is in the Lord Emperor's hand, at least, for the moment... A Sovereign Reborn: Name Day Having established an Empire, reforming the law and customs of the Imperium, purging the heresy of she who must not be named and founding a coalition, Lord Emperor Willerick decided it was time to honor the success of his reign. The Imperium he joined was a rag-tag nomadic group searching for a new home but the Imperium he ruled was a galactic power. The Sith Imperium had been reborn and so in the waning months of the year of the conquest of Quesh Willerick decreed that on the last day of the year he would take a new, regnal name. On the last day of the year the citizens of the Imperium celebrated as their Lord Emperor was symbolically reborn as Darth Arestenax. This day would be celebrated annually and would include feasts and public displays of fireworks and patriotic parades. It would include a moment of reflection of the past year, the ceremony of rebirth and a celebration of the year ahead. It would also include an annual message by the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Death and Rebirth Lord Pyara returned to the Sith Imperium, twisted and bent on revenge. She assumed the name Bhula and she set into motion a series of events that would rock the Imperium to their core. Using an ancient method she severed Arestenax's connection to the Force and stranded him on an uninhabited island on Rishi with his son, who he had not met before. Meanwhile Bhula infiltrated the Imperium as an apprentice to Lord Empress S'rahnia. There she planted the seeds of discontent as she instigated a conflict between Lord Empress S'rahnia and the Imperial Regent Princess Vindictiva that brought the Imperium to civil war. Sidelined by his severance from the Force Lord Emperor Arestenax struggled, trained and fought to regain his connection. Eventually his sheer will and mental strength led him to overcoming Bhula's block and he was able to regain his connection. Salvatus trained alongside Arestenax during this time, the two became close in spite of Bhula's betrayal and the training allowed for Salvatus to complete his own training along side his father. Once recovered they found their way back to civilization and returned to the Imperium together. Darth Arestenax named his son a Darth. Upon their return the Sith Imperium was engaged in a battle between forces under the command of Princess Vindictiva as Imperial Regent and forces under the command of Lord Empress S'rahnia. Darth Arestenax's return ended the fighting and he summoned both sides to his flagship to end the war and dispatch justice. In an address from the throne Darth Arestenax pardoned his ex wife and sanctioned Darth Vindictiva and Darth S'rahnia for their failure in leadership leading his government to civil war. In those moments a single shot rang from the muzzle of a sniper rifle. Vindictiva leaped in front of Darth Arestenax in an attempt to save his life but the caliber of the round was two great and both Vindictiva and Arestenax died leading to the reign of Darth Salvatus. 14 years later, while the Sith Imperium collapsed before the onslaught of the Eternal Empire, Darth Kharia executed the Star Bird Protocol. A protocol which included the revival of Darth Arestenax, a hero of the Imperium, with the intent of allowing him to lead the Imperium into hiding and to rebuild the Imperium as only he, the man who conquered the Six Sectors, could. The Imperial Family Lord Emperor Arestenax was the father of five children. Two are the children of him and his first wife, Darth Bhula,the other three are of him and his current wife and Lord Empress, S'rahnia. His last remaining living child is Drth Vindictiva. Arestenax's children hidden from public life until they pass the trials of the Sith Academy so that they cannot be assassinated and so that if they were to prove weak they would not shame the Imperial Family. In spite of this harsh tradition, Arestenax loved his children deeply. Category:Personnel